onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Roronoa Zoro/Storia
Passato Da bambino Zoro si allenò in un dojo del villaggio di Shimoshiki. Lo stesso Zoro ha affermato che una volta decise di voler diventare uno spadaccino invincibile e tutto ciò che era successo prima perse di significato. Fin da bambino, Zoro era abbastanza forte da sconfiggere la maggior parte degli adulti, ma non riusci a sconfiggere Kuina, la figlia del padrone del dojo. Dopo i loro duemila scontri (vinti tutti da Kuina), Zoro la sfidò in privato per un altro match, stavolta però con spade vere. Anche se aveva accresciuto di molto il suo potenziale dal loro primo duello, ne uscì nuovamente sconfitto e pianse per la frustrazione, raccontando a Kuina il suo sogno di diventare il migliore spadaccino del mondo. Sentendo questo, Kuina rivelò a Zoro di condividere il suo stesso sogno, ma sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto raggiungerlo, anche perché suo padre le disse che le ragazze non sarebbero mai potute diventare vere maestre dell'arte della spada e che il suo livello di combattimento sarebbe diminuito man mano che sarebbe cresciuta. Zoro, infastidito dal suo atteggiamento disfattista nonostante Kuina avesse sempre vinto contro di lui, le disse che un giorno l'avrebbe battuta perché sarebbe diventato più abile di lei e non per il fatto che fosse una donna. I due fecero così una promessa: quella che un giorno uno di loro due sarebbe diventato il migliore spadaccino del mondo. L'indomani, Kuina ebbe una caduta fatale mentre scendeva le scale del suo dojo, con grande rabbia e delusione di Zoro. Rendendosi conto che non avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità di realizzare il suo sogno, Zoro chiese al suo maestro, Koshiro, la spada di Kuina, la Wado Ichimonji, e iniziò ad allenarsi per mettere a punto la tecnica a tre spade, tenendo le sue due spade in ogni mano e quella di Kuina stretta tra i denti. Alla fine, Zoro venne a conoscenza che il titolo di migliore spadaccino del mondo apparteneva al membro della Flotta dei sette Drakul Mihawk. Partì per mare alla ricerca di quest'ultimo, per sfidarlo a duello. Tuttavia, perse la sua strada, non riuscendo a trovare quella giusta per ritornare a casa. Al fine di sopravvivere, diventò un cacciatore di taglie per pagare le sue spese primarie. Costruì rapidamente una grande reputazione attorno a sé, diventando noto nel mare orientale come il "cacciatore di pirati" ed espandendo la sua fama anche nella Rotta Maggiore, arrivando all'orecchio della Baroque Works. A causa della sua fama di cacciatore di taglie, a Zoro fu offerta l'occasione di diventare un agente della Baroque Works. Egli rispose che avrebbe accettato solo a condizione di essere messo a capo dell'organizzazione. La sua arroganza spinse l'inviato, Mr. Seven, ad attaccarlo, così Zoro lo uccise. Saga di Morgan Zoro viene imprigionato dal capitano della Marina Morgan mano d'ascia dopo aver ucciso il lupo di Hermeppo, il figlio del capitano, che stava per aggredire una bambina. Viene salvato da Rufy e, dopo essere stato liberato, decide di unirsi all'ancora scarna ciurma. Saga di Orange Town Dopo aver lasciato la base della Marina, Zoro e Rufy si rendono conto che non sanno in che modo navigare, così si inoltrano alla ricerca di un navigatore. Un uccello gigante prende in bocca Rufy, rubandogli il cappello, ed è così costretto a lasciare il comando al nuovo compagno. Durante la difficoltosa navigazione, Zoro si imbattei in tre uomini che si rivelano essere pirati che lavorano per Bagy il Clown con l'intenzione di derubarlo o ucciderlo. Una volta che scoprono la sua identità, i pirati cominciano a remare per lui, ma a causa della confusione Zoro perde le tracce di Rufy. Lo ritrova appena in tempo per salvare sia lui che Nami dalla ciurma di Bagy. Zoro sembra tagliare Bagy in vari pezzi, tuttavia Bagy risulta immune alle spade grazie ai poteri del suo frutto del diavolo. Bagy pugnala Zoro alle spalle, ferendolo, nonostante questo, lo spadaccino riesce a capovolgere il cannone rivolto verso Rufy rivolgendolo verso Bagy e la sua ciurma. In seguito Zoro è stato curato da Boodle, il sindaco della città che lo ha ospitato nella propria abitazione. La casa, però, viene presto demolita da Bagy e le sue Bagy ball che si scatenano su tutta la città. Zoro si alza dalle macerie senza nessuna ferita. La ciurma decide così di combattere contro Bagy. Zoro si scontra con Kabaji, il vicecapitano della ciurma avversaria, il quale combatte in modo sleale trafiggendo le ferite non ancora guarite di Zoro tutte le volte che ne ha l'occasione, colpendo lo spadaccino anche in faccia con delle fiamme. Nel momento in cui Kabaji viene fatto cadere dal suo monociclo si irrita e comincia ad attaccare con una sfilza di trottole e colpi acrobatici letali. Anche Bagy sembra voler intervenire nello scontro ma Rufy glielo impedisce. Zoro riapre la propria ferita per dimostrare che può sconfiggere il nemico anche in condizioni proibitive. Kabaji riconosce l'onore di Zoro e pensa che sia l'occasione migliore per sconfiggerlo. Zoro dichiara che se non è in grado di sconfiggere tutti coloro che si reputano spadaccini, allora può accantonare il suo sogno di diventare il più forte di tutti. Kabaji viene così sconfitto subendo numerose ferite al petto. Dopo che Kabaji crolla a terra, anche Zoro sostiene di aver bisogno di un periodo di riposo dopo la lotta estenuante, cadendo senza forze. Dopo la battaglia, i cittadini tornano alle loro abitazioni e vedendo il loro sindaco privo di sensi attribuiscono la colpa a Rufy, Zoro e Nami, cacciandoli dalla città, dopodiché Nami accetta temporaneamente di unirsi al gruppo. Saga del Baratie Quando la ciurma si trova al ristorante sul mare Baratie, Zoro incontra quello che al momento è considerato lo spadaccino più forte del mondo, Drakul Mihawk, detto Occhi di Falco. Sperando di riuscire a batterlo realizzando così il suo sogno, Zoro viene invece duramente sconfitto, arrivando ad un passo dalla morte. Ma Mihawk si rende conto delle sue potenzialità e della sua determinazione e lo sprona a diventare più forte, dicendogli che lo attenderà per verificare nuovamente chi sia il più forte del mondo. In quel momento, Zoro, rivolto a Rufy, gli giura che non sarà mai più sconfitto. Nello scontro si rompono due delle sue tre spade. Ad Arlong Park ha la meglio sull'uomo-pesce Hacchan, con un po' di difficoltà in quanto è ancora indebolito dalla sconfitta patita con Mihawk. Saga di Rogue Town La Marina mette la prima taglia sulla testa di Rufy per aver sconfitto i capitani pirata Bagy, Creek e Arlong. Nel frattempo Zoro comunica a tutti di aver avvistato un isola; Nami spiega ai suoi compagni che sono arrivati a Rogue Town, la città dell'inizio e della fine. Si tratta cioè del luogo in cui è nato ed è stato giustiziato il re dei pirati Gol D. Roger. Arrivati in città Zoro desidera acquistare delle nuove spade, per questo chiede un prestito a Nami. Mentre cammina scorge Tashigi, una Marine spadaccina identica a Kuina, che si sbarazza di alcuni pirati. Entrato in un negozio di armi va in cerca di due spade. Il proprietario Ipponmatsu cerca di truffare Zoro convincendolo a vendergli la sua Wado Ichimonji ad un prezzo minore di quello reale, ma Tashigi si precipita nel negozio e rovina accidentalmente il suo piano. Tashigi nota che la spada per cui Zoro mostra interesse è maledetta ed è chiamata Sandai Kitetsu. Ipponmatsu comincia allora a raccontare la maledizione di Kitestsu suscitando l'interesse di Zoro che decide di comperare la spada e testare la sua fortuna contro la maledizione; lancia in aria la spada e stende il braccio sinistro orizzontalmente e una volta caduta il suo braccio non viene tagliato. Dopo aver assistito al coraggio di Zoro il proprietario decide di donargli sia quella spada che la Yubashiri. Una volta lasciato il negozio si ricongiunge con i suoi compagni, anche se manca Rufy, che si trova nei guai. Zoro e Sanji si precipitano quindi verso il luogo dell'esecuzione ed affrontano gli uomini di Bagy nella speranza di salvarlo. Il loro capitano viene però salvato da un fulmine che colpisce il patibolo e poiché è fatto di gomma Rufy non viene minimamente ferito. I tre corrono verso la Merry, ma vengono intercettati da Smoker e Tashigi. La Marine ingaggia un duello con Zoro mentre il capitano Smoker affronta Rufy e Sanji. Zoro batte Kuina a duello e Dragon salva Rufy da Smoker. Così riescono finalmente a raggiungere la nave e salpare da Rogue Town. Dopodiché i membri della ciurma promettono di raggiungere i loro sogni e salpano alla volta della Rotta Maggiore. Saga di Lovoon La ciurma arriva alla Reverse Mountain durante una tempesta, rischiando di venire spinti in una fascia di bonaccia; tuttavia alla fine raggiungono l'entrata della Reverse Mountain e a risalire fino alla cima. Durante la discesa la ciurma individua un ostacolo costituito da un'enorme balena che minaccia di distruggere la Going Merry all'impatto. Rufy riesce a evitare che la nave si schianti, ma la polena si rompe e il pirata si infuria, attaccando l'animale. La balena, infastidita, inghiotte la Going Merry e l'equipaggio, a eccezione di Rufy che riesce a fuggire sul dorso del cetaceo. All'interno, i pirati di Cappello di paglia si trovano improvvisamente in quello che sembra un ambiente esterno con una casa in mezzo al mare dove incontrano un vecchio di nome Crocus, amico della balena, e successivamente due persone misteriose. Una volta usciti da Lovoon, i pirati di Cappello di paglia decidono di salpare verso la prima isola della Rotta Maggiore, accompagnando Miss Wednesday e Mr. Nine, appena conosciuti, verso la loro casa. Saga di Whisky Peek Zoro e la ciurma arrivano a Whisky Peek, una città di amanti di pirati che tiene una festa in loro onore. Zoro finge di perdere i sensi dopo avere bevuto molto alcol, ma prima che i cittadini possano ucciderli si presenta davanti a loro, rivelando di conoscere la loro organizzazione, la Baroque Works. Per proteggere i suoi compagni inermi Zoro affronta tutti i cento cacciatori di taglie, sconfiggendoli facilmente. All'arrivo di Mr. Five e Miss Valentine, Zoro viene implorato da Mr. Eight di salvare la sua principessa. Zoro esita ad eseguire l'ordine, ma Nami, intenzionata a richiedere un miliardo di Berry come pagamento, costringe Zoro ad affrontare Mr. Five e Miss Valentine per proteggere Bibi. All'improvviso però Rufy si risveglia ed ignaro di come stiano le cose incolpa lo spadaccino di aver attaccato gente buona e onesta. Ne nasce uno scontro assurdo tra i due, che si sbarazzano di Mr. Five e Miss Valentine, colpevoli di avere cercato di interferire con il loro duello. I pirati di Cappello di paglia diventano i bersagli di Crocodile nel momento in cui gli Unlucky scoprono che Bibi ha menzionato il suo nome. Per questo Zoro e gli altri salpano con la principessa Bibi, intenzionati a scortarla fino in patria. Saga di Little Garden Zoro e la ciurma mettono piede a Little Garden, un'isola preistorica abitata da dinosauri e giganti. Zoro, inviato a rifornire le scorte di carne per la nave, sfida Sanji in una competizione in cui avrebbe vinto chi avrebbe portato ucciso l'animale più grande. Zoro sconfigge un triceratopo, ma poco dopo viene catturato da Mr. Three ed intrappolato assieme a Nami e Bibi in una scultura di cera che lentamente trasformerà anche loro in statue ricoprendoli della stessa sostanza. L'intervento di Rufy, Usop e Karl permette ai tre di salvarsi: Usop scioglie la cera che intrappola i suoi amici nonostante venga ripetutamente colpito da Mr. Five. Prima che l'Official Agent possa infliggergli il colpo di grazia Zoro accorrre in soccorso del suo compagno sconfiggendo il nemico. Entrati in possesso di un Eternal Pose che punta ad Alabasta, la ciurma salpa verso la loro destinazione finale. Saga di Drum Mentre la nave naviga Nami si ammala; la ciurma si ferma sul'isola di Drum per curarla. Tutti si dirigono al villaggio, ad eccezione di Zoro e Karl che rimangono a guardia della nave. Zoro decide di allenarsi nelle acque ghiacciate e in seguito risale un fiume, finendo in una foresta dove incontra Bibi e Usop. I tre si dirigono a Bighorn, dove Zoro sconfigge i soldati fedeli a Wapol solo per procurarsi un cappotto con cui difendersi dal freddo. In seguito gli abitanti del villaggio, insieme a Zoro, Bibi e Usop, iniziano la loro ascesa al castello mediante una funivia, arrivando appena dopo la sconfitta di Wapol per mano di Rufy. Chopper si unisce alla ciurma e trasporta i suoi nuovi compagni alla nave. Lì la ciurma scopre che Karl si è congelato nell'acqua gelida, perchè il papero si è tuffato in acqua per salvare Zoro quando l'ha visto sparire. L'inconveniente fa arrabbiare Nami, che colpisce Zoro alla testa perché responsabile di quanto accaduto a Karl. Saga di Alabasta Giunti in vista di Alabasta la ciurma fa la conoscenza di Mr. Two Von Clay; quest'ultimo mostra il potere del suo frutto del diavolo toccando il volto di tutti i presenti, dando una piccola dimostrazione della sua abilità. Dopo che se ne è andato i membri della ciurma capiscono il pericolo che corrono ora che il nemico può assumere le loro sembianze. Bibi suggerisce che ognuno si disegni una "X" sul braccio destro, in modo da potersi distinguere dall'impostore. Quando la ciurma arriva a Nanohana, si imbatte in Smoker, Tashigi e Portuguese D. Ace, il fratello maggiore di Rufy. Ace respinge i due Marine e sconfigge molti agenti della Baroque Works; successivamente Ace si separa dalla ciurma del fratello, ma gli lascia una Vivre Card con la quale potranno incontrarsi di nuovo in futuro. L'equipaggio scopre che l'esercito dei ribelli ha lasciato Yuba e si è diretto verso Katorea e il leader dei ribelli, Kosa, è determinato ad attaccare. La ciurma si reca verso la città di Rainbase intenzionata a sconfiggere Crocodile e la Baroque Works, ma si imbattono nuovamente in Smoker e Tashigi. Al termine di un lungo inseguimento Zoro, Rufy, Nami, Usop e Smoker vengono intrappolati da Crocodile nei sotterranei del casinò Rain Dinners. Grazie ad uno stratagemma di Chopper e Sanji, la ciurma riesce ad uscire dalla gabbia e a salvarsi dall'annegamento; Zoro, su preciso ordine di Rufy, porta in salvo anche Smoker. La ciurma inizia ad attraversare il deserto per raggiungere Alubarna, con l'intenzione di impedire che abbia inizio la battaglia tra le due fazioni ingannate da Crocodile. Lo stesso pirata si presenta sul loro cammino e Rufy rimane indietro per affrontarlo, mentre gli altri procedono. Quando raggiungono la destinazione, i membri della ciurma si mascherano e si dividono per trarre in inganno gli Official Agent della Baroque Works e non fargli capire sotto quale cappuccio si nasconda la principessa Bibi. Zoro si trova così inseguito da Mr. One e, giunto ad una distanza di sicurezza, rivela la sua vera identità e si prepara ad affrontare il cacciatore di taglie. Il suo avversario ha mangiato il frutto Lama Lama, con cui è in grado di trasformare tutto il suo corpo in acciaio, un materiale che Zoro non sa tagliare. Zoro viene colpito molte volte e perde molto sangue; mentre si sta avvicinando alla morte, impara a sentire il respiro di tutte le cose, anche dell'acciaio. Per questo, con l'affondo successivo, riesce a tagliare il corpo del nemico sconfiggendolo. Dopo i vari scontri i membri della ciurma si affrettano a localizzare la bomba che nei piani di Crocodile dovrebbe uccidere migliaia di persone. Bibi intuisce che si trova nella torre dell'orologio e Zoro contribuisce a farle raggiungere la sommità dell'edificio nei pochi secondi rimanenti. Nonostante la sconfitta dei due agenti della Baroque Works la bomba non può essere disinnescata, così Pell decide di portarla con sé in cielo e tutta la ciurma di Rufy assiste al suo sacrificio. Quando la battaglia finalmente si conclude viene organizzato un magnifico banchetto per i pirati, e la ciurma di Cappello di paglia viene poi invitata a godersi la calda sorgente a vapore presente nelle terme del palazzo. La ciurma salpa il giorno successivo e si accorda con Bibi per passare a prenderla qualche ora dopo e proseguire l'avventura insieme. A bordo della Going Merry fa la sua comparsa Mr. Two Von Clay e il suo gruppo di seguaci, che si sacrificano per distrarre il capitano Hina intenzionata ad arrestare la ciurma. Giunti al luogo di ritrovo scorgono Bibi in lontananza, che con un messaggio pubblico ringrazia coloro che l'hanno aiutata e gli dice addio, avendo deciso di restare in patria. Al largo di Alabasta esce allo scoperto Miss All Sunday, ovvero Nico Robin, che convince Rufy a lasciarla entrare nell'equipaggio. Mentre tutti la accettano nel gruppo, Zoro è l'unico a rimanere sospettoso. Saga di Jaya Nami si rende conto che il Log Pose sta puntando verso il cielo: Skypiea. La ciurma quindi decide di dirigersi verso l'isola di Jaya per chiedere informazioni a riguardo. La città principale dell'isola Mock Town, è abitata principalmente da pirati in continua competizione l'un l'altro. Rufy e Zoro incontrano uno di questi, la iena Bellamy, che li ridicolizza e insulta i loro sogni. Zoro su ordine di Rufy, non reagisce. In questa città inoltre, Rufy, Zoro e Nami incontrano colui che successivamente si rivelerà essere Barbanera. Su un'altra parte dell'isola la ciurma incontra Montblanc Cricket, discendente di Montblanc Noland, conosciuto il bugiardo per antonomasia in tutto il mare settentrionale per aver raccontato di una città d'oro presente sull'isola. Cricket sembra essere l'unica persona che sa come raggiungere Skipiea. E vista la curiosità dei ragazzi spiega loro che per raggiungere l'isola è necessario utilizzare una corrente d'acqua verticale chiamata knock Up Stream. Necessario è catturare anche un South Bird necessario per localizzare la posizione della corrente d'acqua. Mentre i cappello di paglia sono impegnati nella ricerca del South Bird, Bellamy e la sua ciurma attaccano la casa di Cricket, rubando tutto l'oro recuperato nel corso degli anni. Al ritorno l'equipaggio alla vista di ciò che è accaduto decide di tornare a Mock Town per recuperare ciò che è stato sottratto da Bellamy. Al ritrono della ciurma la Going Merry è stata modificata apposta per il Knock-up stream verso Skypiea. Durante il ritorno dalla città Barbanera ha seguito Rufy per catturarlo e riscuotere la taglia, salvo poi perderlo nel momento dell'ascesa verso Skypiea. Saga di Skypiea A Skypiea combatte e vince contro uno dei sacerdoti di Skypiea, Ohm, ed è fra i cinque combattenti che Ener aveva pronosticato sarebbero sopravvissuti alla prima fase dello scontro, ma poi il dio gli lancia addosso una terribile scarica elettrica, facendogli perdere i sensi. Saga del Davy Back Fight Di ritorno da Skypiea, la ciurma si imbatte in una misteriosa nave pirata senza né capitano né navigatore che tenta invano di evitare un'onda gigantesca. Ben presto arrivano su un'isola chiamata Long Ring Long Land; qui vi si trovano strane specie animalesche e un vastissimo paesaggio disabitato. Rufy, Usop e Chopper si avventurano sull'isola mentre gli altri che sono rimasti alla nave vengono accerchiati dai pirati di Foxy. Questi ha intenzione di sfidare la ciurma di Cappello di paglia ad una sfida a tre monete al Davy Back Fight. Rufy naturalmente accetta la sfida. Quando Foxy decide di prendere Chopper dopo aver vinto il primo turno, la renna piange poiché ha deciso di imbarcarsi solo perché Rufy glielo ha chiesto e che non vuole stare con tipi del genere. Zoro rimprovera duramente Chopper dicendogli che deve comportarsi da vero uomo e che solo lui è responsabile di essere diventato un pirata. Nella seconda sfida, chiamata "Groggy Ring", lui e Sanji devono collaborare. I due discutono su chi dovrà essere "la palla" e alla fine lo diventa Sanji. L'arbitro dice loro che in questo duello le armi sono proibite, per questo Zoro si trova costretto a non usare le sue spade. Dopo un arduo duello Zoro e Sanji sconfiggono i tre mostri del Groggy e permettono alla ciurma di riprendersi Chopper. L'ultima sfida è il "combattimento", cioè una lotta fra i due capitani: Rufy e Foxy. Alla fine Rufy riesce a sconfiggere l'avversario e decide di prendersi la loro bandiera invece di un membro della ciurma; Rufy quindi disegna loro una nuova bandiera pirata, ma, a causa della sua pessima capacità artistica, risulta orribile. Ritornati alla capanna di Tonjit i pirati di Cappello di paglia incontrano l'ammiraglio Aokiji. Aokiji gli comunica che non ha intenzione di catturarli e che voleva solo constatare che Robin fosse ancora viva e se si fosse unita a loro. Tuttavia cambia idea e tenta di colpire Robin con una sciabola di ghiaccio, ma Zoro blocca il colpo. Subito dopo Zoro viene messo fuori combattimento poiché il Marine congela il suo braccio. Rufy vuole sfidare Aokiji in un duello uno contro uno e ordina a Zoro e Sanji di tornare immediatamente alla nave. Ritornati alla Merry i due si tuffano in mare per sciogliere il ghiaccio su consiglio di Chopper. Anche Rufy alla fine viene congelato da Aokiji e in seguito recuperato dai suoi compagni; per permettere a Robin e Rufy di riprendersi la Merry resta ormeggiata per cinque giorni a Long Ring Long Land prima di salpare. Saga di Water Seven I pirati di cappello di paglia durante il proseguo del loro viaggio, incontrano sulla loro strada un treno che viaggia attraverso rotaie poste in mare. Si fermano così in prossimità della stazione ferroviaria a chiedere informazioni sul dove possono riparare la nave danneggiata. Qui fanno conoscenza di una vecchia signora di nome Kokoro e di sua nipote Chimney. Queste danno a Nami una lettera ed una "mappa" da consegnare al sindaco della città che si apprestano a visitare: Water Seven. Arrivati alla metropoli d'acqua, Nami, Usop e Rufy si incamminano alla ricerca di una banca che converta in denaro i tesori ottenuti a Skypiea e di un carpentiere che sia in grado di riparare la nave. Mentre Robin, Chopper e in seguito Sanji vanno a fare shopping. Zoro resta a fare la guardia alla nave, addormentandosi. Al suo risveglio, si ritrova circondato da degli sconosciuti appartenenti alla Franky Family, sconfitti facilmente dallo spadaccino. In seguito arriva Kaku, un carpentiere della Galley-La company venuto per controllare le condizioni della nave, Zoro di primo impatto lo scambia per Usop per via del suo lungo naso. Dopo aver effettuato l'ispezione, Kaku, afferma che la nave non è più in grado di navigare a causa delle pessime condizioni della chiglia, Zoro è in forte contrasto con le opinioni del carpentiere. In seguito, con Chopper, Sanji e Rufy trova Usop a terra privo di sensi, e capendo che i colpevoli sono i membri della Franky Family, decidono di radere al suolo la loro base. Riportato Usop alla nave lo informano del fatto che la Going Merry non può essere riparata e che dunque bisogna abbandonarla e prenderne una nuova. Usop non è d'accordo e sfida il proprio capitano per decidere chi si terrà la nave. Rufy lo sconfigge lasciandogli l'imbarcazione. Più tardi, Zoro è visto combattere con Sanji per decidere a chi attribuire la colpa per quello che è successo. Il gruppo si chiede inoltre che fine abbia fatto Nico Robin. Dopo il duello, Zoro sostiene inoltre che Rufy, in qualità di capitano non deve esitare mai, altrimenti l'equipaggio non si fiderà di lui. Il mattino seguente Nami scopre che Iceburg, il sindaco della città, è stato aggredito e che la colpa ricade sulla ciurma. Decidono quindi di andare alla Galley-La company per parlare con Iceburg, scoprendo però che Kaku, Rob Lucci, Califa e Blueno sono membri del CP9 un'organizzazione che fa parte del Governo Mondiale, con loro vedono anche Nico Robin. Zoro infastidito decide di attaccare Kaku incolpandolo di aver mentito riguardo al suo impego di carpentiere, ma quest'ultimo sostiene di aver svolto correttamente il suo lavoro. In seguito Zoro viene facilmente sconfitto da Rob Lucci trasformato in Leopardo grazie al suo frutto del diavolo e lo imprigiona in un camino, dal quale viene salvato da Chopper pochi istanti prima dell'arrivo l'Acqua Laguna. Scampato il pericolo, cominciano subito a pensare ad un piano sul come salvare Robin dalla cattura. Vedendo la determinazione di Rufy Kokoro e Iceburg forniscono ai cappello di paglia un altro treno marino, il Rocket Man. I membri della Franky Family disposti a tutto per salvare il loro Boss supplicano Rufy di potersi unire a lui. Rufy acconsente e una volta che Paulie rivela ai carpentieri chi sono i veri colpevoli, i Cappello di Paglia, la Franky Family e la Galley-La Company formano un'alleanza. Il Rocket Man finalmente comincia il suo cammino con destinazione Enies Lobby. Rufy e Zoro con un'azione combinata fanno strada al treno in corsa evitando così l'impatto con un maremoto. Durante il viaggio Rufy, Zoro, Nami e Chopper effettuano un cambio di abiti, e Nami sfoggia la sua arma aggiornata da Usop prima che lasciasse la ciurma. Zoro, durante il viaggio, affronta e sconfigge T-Bone con relativa facilità. Finalmente viene raggiunto il gruppo di Sanji, Usopp e il resto della Franky Family nei pressi di Enies Lobby. Saga di Enies Lobby Arrivati in prossimita di Enies Lobby, insieme alla Franky Family e alla Galley-La, il gruppo progetta il loro piano di intrusione, ma Rufy si dirige verso l'isola per conto suo e aspettano diversi minuti l'apertura del primo cancello di Enies Lobby. Kokoro ordina a Zoro di tagliare la recinzione, ma all'improvviso Zoro ordina a Yokozuna di spingere la recinzione e usarla come una rampa. Tutti finiscono sulla schiena del gigante Oimo e successivamente entrano nell'isola per il loro obbiettivo principale, quello di salvare Nico Robin. Mentre attendono che il ponte venga attivato, i pirati di Cappello di paglia si allineano sul tetto per convincere Robin ad accettare la loro richiesta di salvarla. Quando gli viene confermato che il ponte non verrà sollevato, Kokoro si offre di aiutarli ad usare il Rocket Man. Il Rocket Man usa la metà attivata del ponte come una rampa e tutti insieme vengono afferrati da Rufy e finiscono sul treno dopo un salto. Una volta entrati nella torre della giustizia, Fukuro si presenta e dichiara che hanno bisogno di una chiave per poter aprire le manette Robin. Così decidono di combattere individualmente e cominciano a cercare un agente del CP9 per impossessarsi della chiave. Zoro si affronta Kaku, con cui aveva già combattuto al quartier generale della Galley-La. Zoro commenta che è diventato più forte da allora e i due danno il via a un'intensa battaglia; Kaku riesce a mettere in difficoltà il pirata grazie ai suoi poteri che gli permettono di trasformarsi in una giraffa, ma alla fine Zoro riesce ad avere la meglio e a sconfiggere Kaku utilizzando la sua nuova abilià e riceve la sua chiave, la numero cinque. Poi lui e Sanji trasportano il ferito Sogeking lungo il tunnel che improvvisamente si allaga, ma vengono salvati da Kokoro, che in realtà è una sirena. Mentre attendono la fine dello scontro tra Rufy e Rob Lucci, il Buster Call chiamato per errore da Spandam arriva a Enies Lobby e i pirati di Cappello di paglia ingaggiano una battaglia con molti Marine. Zoro si imbatte nel capitando della Marina Shu, che col potere del suo frutto del diavolo arrugginisce e distrugge la Yubashiri. La loro nave per la fuga viene bombardata, lasciando i pirati apparentemente senza una via di fuga, finché Usop, dopo che Rufy ha sconfitto Lucci, grida a tutti di gettarsi in mare. Il suoi compagni lo ascoltano e si gettano in mare finendo sulla Going Merry giunta fin lì per salvarli. Zoro e il resto della ciurma riescono ad evitare e respingere le cannonate della navi della Marina e, poiché Sanji ha aperto il cancello della giustizia, la Merry riesce a scampare al Buster Call e a lasciare Enies Lobby, devastata dal quest'ultimo. Saga dopo Enies Lobby Grazie alla Going Merry, tutti i componenti della ciurma sono riusciti a fuggire da Enies Lobby e ora sono al sicuro. Iceburg arriva con una nave della Galley-La Company appena in tempo per slavare i pirati, dato che la Merry imporovvisamente si rompe da parte a parte. Rufy poi dà alla Going Merry un funerale vichingo bruciandola tra le lacrime dei membri del suo equipaggio, anche se Zoro mantiene la sua dignità. Due giorni dopo, ritornati a Water Seven, Zoro osseva la sua spada distrutta e si domanda cosa dovrebbe fare. Successivamente corre per la città per raggiungere i suoi compagni ed informarli dell'arrivo dei Marine, ma, come al solito, lo spadaccino finisce col perdersi. Una volta arrivato a destinazione, viene attaccato dal sergente Hermeppo con un paio di coltelli kukri, ma Zoro sconfigge velocemente il giovane. Cerca poi di comperare una spada nuova, ma non avendo soldi viene cacciato fuori dal negozio. Più tardi, i membri della Franky Family mostrano ai pirati di Cappello di paglia i manifesti delle loro nuove taglie; la taglia di Zoro è arrivata a ben . Inoltre aiuta la Franky Family a lanciare col loro cannone il loro boss verso la nuova nave della ciurma. Poi lui e Sanji informano il resto della ciruma che la nave del viceammiraglio Garp si trova vicina all'isola. In un flashback viene mostrato che Zoro si schiera contro il ritorno di Usop nella ciurma, affermando che non dovrebbe essere riaccettato nell'equipaggio se non si fosse prima scusato con loro. Secondo il suo ragionamento, Rufy, in quanto capitano, non deve fare nulla poiché è stato Usop a lasciare i suoi compagni dopo aver perso il duello con Rufy per la sorte della Going Merry. Dopo che Usop chide scusa ai suoi amici per la sua testardaggine, viene felicemente accettato nella ciurma e Zoro sorride per il suo ritorno. Saga di Thriller Bark A Thriller Bark, aiuta Brook, combattendo contro lo zombie-samurai Ryuma, che possedeva l'ombra dello scheletro. Riesce a sconfiggerlo e questi, ammirato, gli regala la sua spada, la Shusui, facendo sì che Zoro abbia di nuovo tre spade. Dopo si scontra con tutti i suoi compagni contro lo zombie Odr, e infine, quando tutti i suoi compagni hanno ormai perso i sensi, offre la sua testa in cambio di quella di Rufy a Orso Bartholomew, membro della Flotta dei sette. Questi allora trasferisce il dolore e la stanchezza di Rufy in una gigantesca "bolla", invitando lo spadaccino ad assorbirla, gesto che Zoro compie senza battere ciglio nonostante l'immensa sofferenza: il suo corpo continua a sentire i danni per qualche giorno. Nella ciurma sono a conoscenza di questo suo sacrificio solo Sanji, Robin e Brook. Prima di lasciare Thriller Bark deposita la spada Yubashiri, ormai distrutta, al cimitero dei Pirati Rumba e le rende omaggio. Saga delle Sabaody Proseguendo il viaggio, Zoro e la ciurma prendono parte alla lotta contro i Tobiuo Rider per salvare il loro ex nemico Hacchan dal mercante di schiavi Duval. Insieme all'uomo-pesce e alla sirena Kayme con la sua stella marina Pappagu (incontrati in precedenza) arrivano alle Sabaody. Zoro scende dalla nave per andare in giro, ma finisce come al solito col perdersi. Finito in una brutta zona si imbatte in un nobile mondiale; questi gli spara ma, prima che Zoro lo uccida, Jewelry Bonney interviene per salvare in nobile, fingendo che Zoro sia morto in seguito al colpo di pistola esploso. Dopo una breve discussione con Bonney, Zoro decide di portare i civili feriti in precedenza dal nobile mondiale all'ospedale più vicino. I super novellini che hanno assistito alla scena commentano l'istinto omicida di Zoro. Successivamente sale sul pesce volante su cui si trova Rufy e nel tentativo di tornare alla Sunny precipitano sulla casa d'aste di umani. Il nobile Charloss (colui che Zoro ha incontrato in precedenza) spara a Hacchan per aver interferito e per questo Rufy lo colpisce violentemente con un pugno in faccia. Fa la sua comparsa anche il rivestitore di cui erano in cerca, Silvers Rayleigh; questi utilizza la sua Ambizione del re per mettere fuori gioco parte dei presenti e la nobile Shalulia. Zoro e la ciurma prendono parte alla lotta coi Marine che avevano circondato l'edificio e riescono ad allontanarsi con l'aiuto di Rayleigh e gli uomini di Duval. Ritornano quindi al bar di Shakky per curare le ferite di Hacchan e far rivestire la loro nave. Qui Rayleigh rivela a tutti di essere il vice capitano dei pirati di Roger nonché braccio destro del re dei pirati e racconta la loro storia; quattro anni prima di morire Roger contrasse un male incurabile e si cimentò coi suoi compagni in un'impresa assurda: conquistare la Rotta Maggiore. Un anno prima della sua morte, la ciurma si sciolse per sua volontà e si consegnò alle autorità, che lo giustiziarono nella sua città natale. Riuscì però con le sue ultime parole a dare il via alla "grande era della pirateria". Rayleigh si congratula coi pirati di Cappello di paglia per essere arrivati a metà della Rotta Maggiore e li avverte che occorrono tre giorni per rivestire la Thousand Sunny. La ciurma decide di nascondersi a causa dell'imminente arrivo di un ammiraglio e Rayleigh dona loro una Vivre Card in modo da rincontrarsi una volta ultimato il rivestimento. In cerca di un nascondiglio, la ciurma si imbatte nel membro della Flotta dei sette Orso Bartholomew. Questi li attacca subito e, nel ricordare il suo precedente incontro a Thriller Bark, Zoro si accorge che ha qualcosa di diverso. Lo scontro con "Orso" continua; Rufy, Zoro e Sanji lo atterrano con un attacco combinato, dopodiché Zoro nota che non si tratta del stesso Orso, dal momento che non usa i poteri del frutto Pad Pad. Lo spadaccino crolla improvvisamente a terra a causa delle ferite che ha subito dopo aver assorbito tutto il dolore di Rufy, ma riesce a rialzarsi e colpisce Orso con la sua tecnica Ashura, ferendolo gravemente, prima che Rufy gli assesti il colpo di grazia. Mentre riprendono fiato, i membri della ciurma contemplano la potenza del loro nemico e progettano di nascondersi per tre giorni. Si rendono anche conto che d'ora in avanti si troveranno di fronte nemici sempre più forti. In quel momento appare un guerriero che brandisce un'ascia chiamato Sentomaru insieme ad un altro Pacifista intento a catturare i pirati. La ciurma decide di separarsi per evitare la cattura; lo spadaccino fugge insieme a Brook ed Usop e si imbattono nell'ammiraglio Kizaru: Zoro viene ferito gravemente mentre gli altri due non possono fare nulla a causa dei poteri dell'ammiraglio. Questi si appresta a finire Zoro, ma il suo calcio viene deviato da Rayleigh, intervenuto per salvare i pirati. Usop e Brook provano di nuovo a fuggire portando con sé Zoro, ma vengono intercettati e inseguiti dal PX-1. Ad ogni mondo è l'intervento di Sanji a salvare i tre. All'improvviso fa la sua comparsa il vero Orso Bartholomew . Zoro lo riconosce immediatamente come quello vero e Orso gli chiede dove vuole andare mentre si toglie un guanto. Poi tocca Zoro con la sua mano, facendolo sparire nel nulla. Saga di Amazon Lily Zora atterra nel regno di Shikkearu sull'isola Kuraigana, nella Rotta Maggiore. In precedenza anche Perona finì qui e, dopo aver udito un forte schianto nella foresta, trova il corpo ferito di Zoro. Quando si risveglia Zoro si ritrova interamente bendato e si domanda dove sia finito, oltre a chiedere a Perona dove siano le sue spade. La ragazza però non ha intenzione di restituirgliele. Le varie avventure della ciurma dii Cappello di paglia Tuttavia ad un certo punto Zoro si guadagna la fiducia di Perona facendosi restituire le spade. I due vanno in giro per le rovine dell'isola e Zoro si chiede dove siano finiti i suoi compagni mentre osserva una lapide. Poi un ombra di un misterioso spadaccino gli appare davanti. Saga dopo la guerra Lo spadaccino si rivela essere un babbuino appartenente alla specie degli umandrilli. L'isola si rivela essere anche la dimora di Mihawk, che una volta tornato al castello mette al corrente Zoro degli eventi accaduti a Marineford. Il membro della Flotta dei sette poi gli dona una barca per permettergli di lasciare l'isola, ma essa viene in seguito sfortunatamente distrutta dagli umandrilli. Tempo dopo Mihawk va ad assistere allo scontro fra Zoro e i babbuini commentando che questi è ancora lontano dal raggiungere il mare e aggiungendo che la barca e tutt'ora inutilizzabile. Zoro tuttavia dichiara che raggiungerà lo stesso la sua meta con quel che rimane della barca. Mihawk spiega a Zoro che gli umandrilli tendono a imitare gli esseri umani e che per questo saranno avversari difficili ma buoni per lui. Poi gli offre di dormire al castello, ma Zoro rifiuta dicendo che deve necessariamente prendere il mare. Zoro riappare steso sul letto mentre Perona gli mantiene il giornale per farglielo leggere. Esso spiega che Rufy ha fatto ritorno a Marineford insieme a Rayleigh e Jinbe e che il suo capitano ha suonato sedici volte la campana di Ox. Zoro sostiene che ci sia un messaggio nascosto nel suo gesto. Poco dopo Zoro torna al castello e implora Mihawk di fargli da insegnante in modo da diventare ancora più forte. All'inizio Mihawk si rifiuta di esaudire la sua richiesta, credendo che Zoro non sia riuscito a sconfiggere gli umandrilli che infestano l'isola. Zoro gli spiega che in realtà è riuscito a sconfiggerli tutti, ma nonostante questo si rende conto che ha bisogno di ulteriori allenamenti per potere essere in grado di affrontare le insidie del Nuovo Mondo e quindi per proteggere il suo capitano. Mihawk capisce che per fare questa richiesta Zoro ha messo da parte il proprio orgoglio e quindi acconsente alla sua richiesta ordinando a Perona di curarlo, in modo da cominciare l'allenamento. Zoro riesce finalmente a decifrare il messaggio visibile sul braccio di Rufy. Il messaggio ordina a tutti i membri della ciurma di Cappello di paglia di ritornare alle Sabaody fra due anni anziché fra tre giorni come stabilito. Zoro decide che avrebbe usato questo tempo per allenarsi sotto la guida del migliore spadaccino del mondo. Saga del paradiso subacqueo Dopo i due anni di allenamento, Zoro, con l'aiuto di Perona, ritorna alle Sabaody. Shakky gli ha riferito che è stato lui il primo ad arrivare. Si rivolge poi ad un pescatore, dicendogli che è annoiato e che vorrebbe pescare; Zoro, però, finisce accidentalmente su una nave pirata rivestita anziché sulla barca del pescatore. Più tardi si addormenta sul galeone e il pescatore non riesce a svegliarlo mentre la nave comincia ad immergersi. Viene poi trovato da Sanji quando la nave riemerge con Zoro seduto su uno degli alberi maestri distrutti da lui dopo che ha tagliato l'intera nave con la spada una volta svegliatosi. Zoro dice ai pirati di incolpare il destino se è salito sulla loro nave. Afferma poi con disinvoltura di essersi imbarcato sulla nave sbagliata. Zoro si rivolge poi a Sanji e gli dice che vuole andare in spiaggia a pescare. Sanji afferma rabbioso che sarebbe doloroso per la ciurma doverlo cercare se finisse col perdersi e lo obbliga a ritornare alla Thousand Sunny. Zoro poi colloca Sanji nell'ordine con cui è arrivato, ovvero settimo, con grande frustazione del cuoco. I due cominciano poi il loro solito battibecco con Zoro che lo minaccia di tagliare a metà. Dopo aver ricevuto un chiamata da Franky, Sanji informa Zoro che il "luogo di raduno" dei pirati di Cappello di paglia è il Grove 42. Sentono anche un trambusto proveniente da un Grove vicino. Quando vanno a vedere di cosa si tratta, trovano Rufy alle prese con i Marine, i Pacifista e i finti pirati di Cappello di paglia. Dopo aver sconfitto rapidamente un Pacifista, Zoro e Sanji si incontrano con Rufy che viene collocato nono da Zoro. I tre fanno quindi ritorno alla nave, e lungo la strada si imbattono Rayleigh. Quando Rufy dice a Rayleigh che diventerà il re dei pirati, Zoro sorride. Mentre Rufy, Zoro e Sanji tornano alla Sunny, trovano i Marine che ostruiscono il loro cammino. Vengono aiutati da Perona che respinge i Marine con i suoi fantamsmi. Quando Zoro le chiede come mai si trovi ancora lì, la ragazza rimprovera il pirata per aver parlato in quel modo e che è merito suo se è arrivato alle Sabody. Zoro, Rufy e Sanji arrivano poi alla nave insieme a Chopper, trasportati da un uccello gigante suo amico. Con la ciurma al completo e i Marine trattenuti dai loro nuovi alleati, i pirati di Cappello di paglia si immergono sulla nave rivestita alla volta dell'isola degli uomini-pesce. Saga dell'isola degli uomini-pesce Mentre la ciurma osserva le meraviglie dell'oceano, Zoro dice semplicemente di aver già visto tutto questo mentre era a bordo della nave pirata sbagliata e viene rimproverato da Sanji per aver rovinato il momento. Poi si prepara a catturare dei pesci con la spada, ma viene colpito da Usop e Chopper. Quando Rufy tenta nuovamente di catturare qualche pesce, Zoro propone di sfidarlo a chi ne prende di più, prima di venire di nuovo colpito dai suoi compagni. La ciurma comincia ad ascoltare il discorso di Franky su Orso Bartholomew mentre mangiano i bento che Rufy ha portato. Zoro inizia a chiedersi quali siano le reali intenzioni di Orso e rimane ancora dubitante. Grazie alla loro mucca marina, i pirati di Caribou raggingono ben presto i pirati di Cappello di paglia e si apprestano a combattere. Caribou salta sulla Sunny, ma prima che i suoi compagni lo possano seguire, la mucca marina, in realtà Momu, fugge impaurita dopo aver riconoscito Nami, Sanji e Rufy, lasciando indietro il loro capitano. Zoro chiede a Caribou se lui era il capitano di quella ciurma; Caribou si inchina e afferma di essere un loro prigioniero e non un pirata. Rassicurati, i pirati superano senza difficoltà una corrente marina e raggiungono una cascata sottomarina, dove incontrano il kraken. Quando il kraken distrugge la nave dei pirati Caribou, Zoro commenta che i compagni di Caribou sembrano meduse, con lo sgomento di quest'ultimo. Caribou fornisce a Zoro, Rufy e Sanji delle bolle protettive in modo da affrontare il mostro in mare. Nello scontro, Zoro taglia uno dei tentacoli del kraken e viene rimproverato da Rufy. I tre sconfiggono l'animale ma poiché non indossano delle funi da salvataggio vengono separati dalla nave che scende attraverso la cascata sottomarina. Rufy successivamente addomestica il Kraken e lo chiama Seppy. Sfortunatamente, le bolle di Rufy e Sanji scoppiano e quindi si rifugiano in quella di Zoro. Dopo alcune perlustrazioni i tre ritrovano la nave e la ciurma appena in tempo che Seppy li salvi da Wadatsumi. Dopo essersi riuniti con i compagni, Zoro scorge un vulcano sottomarino che sta per eruttare. Sappy porta velocemente la nave lontano dall'eruzione e salta in una fossa. I pirati di Cappello di paglia sono in pericolo a causa dei flussi di magma del vulcano e delle rocce che cadono su di loro. Zoro vorrebbe lasciare la nave per tagliare le rocce, ma Robin lo ferma coi suoi poteri e lo avvisa che non potrebbe sopravvivere a causa della forte pressione. La ciurma riesce a scappare grazie al kraken e ai Pop Green di Usop e, dopo essere scesi attraverso una fossa a diecimila metri di profondità, avvista l'isola degli uomini-pesce. Vengono subito circondati da un branco di mostri marini guidati da Hammond, che offre loro due possibilità: unirsi alla nuova banda pirata degli uomini-pesce o morire. La ciurma di Cappello di paglia si appresta quindi a usare il Coup de Burst dopo che Rufy ha rifiutato la proposta di Hammond. Hammond non accetta la risposta di Rufy e si prepara ad attaccare la Thousand Sunny; Franky attiva il Coup de Burst e la nave vola attraverso la bolla che circonda l'isola, ma il rivestimento cede e la ciurma finisce col separarsi. Qualche tempo dopo, Zoro viene trovato dal re Nettuno che lo invita al palazzo del drago, dove lo spadaccino comincia a banchettare, anche se il re gli suggerisce di aspettare che arrivino i suoi amici. Dopo aver ricevuto la notizia della misteriosa scomparsa di alcune sirene dalla baia delle sirene e della terribile predizione di Madame Shirly, le guardie del palazzo decidono di arrestare il pirati di Cappello di paglia. Imprigionano Zoro e tentano di catturare Usop, Nami e Brook (invitati precedentemente al palazzo), che però sconfiggono con facilità le guardie. Zoro riesce poi a liberarsi e a raggiungere i suoi compagni giusto in tempo per intercettare l'attacco di Nettuno diretto verso di loro. Dopo aver legato il re, i ministri e il resto delle guardie reali, i membri della ciurma si lamentano con Zoro, che insiste dicendo di aver lottato per difendersi. Zoro dice poi a tutti che dovranno lasciare al più presto l'isola degli uomini-pesce. I tre principi della casata di Nettuno fanno ritorno al palazzo e scoprono che si trova sotto il controllo dei pirati. Poiché i trincipi non possono entrare, Fukaboshi parla con Zoro tramite lumacofono; Zoro chiede che lui e suoi compagni possano lasciare tranquillamente l'isola in cambio della vita degli ostaggi. Fukaboshi acconsente e lascia alla ciurma il messaggio di Jinbe per Rufy. Dopo aver udito dei rumori provenienti dalla stanza di Shirahoshi, Nettuno implora Zoro e gli altri di garantire l'incolumità della principessa sirena. Quando Zoro chiede perché dovrebbero ubbidire agli ordini degli ostaggi, il re risponde adirato che se la principessa subirà dei danni mentre lui è incapace di muoversi, inseguirà la ciurma fino ai confini dei mari. Brook si precipita subito da lei portando il ministro della destra. Quando ritornano, il ministro informa Nettuno della scoparsa di Shirahoshi e Brook grida che dei pirati (pedine di Hody Jones) stanno invadendo il palazzo. Usop preso dal panico chiede cosa fare, e Zoro risponde di farli a fette. Zoro procede a sconfiggere tutti i pirati umani. Il ministro della sinistra sostiene che Zoro abbia combattuto con tanto vigore e che sia un assassino nato. Tuttavia, il braccio di uno dei pirati sconfitti poggia sulle leve che azionano l'apertura delle porte dei corridoio, che vengono quindi aperti. Zoro, Usop, Nami e Brook si imbattono nei nuovi pirati uomini-pesce e in Vander Decken IX. Quando Decken viene a sapere che Shirahoshi non si trova al palazzo, corre subito a cercarla e lascia che Hody si occupi del palazzo. Jones distrugge una delle mura in modo da inondare il palazzo e successivamente scaglia le sue frecce di squalo che feriscono il re Nettuno e molti soldati. Zoro lancia a sua volta un fendente verso l'uomo-pesce; Hody lo blocca usando un suo compagno come scudo. Nami si dirige da qualche parte, Usop e Brook liberano le guardie e Zoro taglia le catene di Nettuno. Il pirata dichiara poi falliti i negoziati col regno in quanto non sono stati in grado di riconsegnare sani e salvi tutti gli ostaggi. Prima che la stanza sia completamente sommersa, Zoro dice a Nettuno di portare i suoi compagni in salvo. Una volta immerso Zoro si prepara ad affrontare Hody Jones faccia a faccia. Anche se si trova in svantaggio essendo sott'acqua e senza nessuno rivestimento, Zoro riesce comunque ad assestare un colpo notevole a Hody. Mentre Hody si trova momentaneamente fuori combattimento, Zoro emerge rapidamente per prendere aria. Poi afferra Nettuno mentre si st preparando a creare una via di fuga; il tritone crea infatti un vortice e apre la strada per permettere ai ministri e ai soldati di fuggire dal palazzo del drago. Tuttavia, la schiene di Nettuno non regge, mettendo lui, Zoro, Usop e Brook in una situzione pericolosa. La balena di Nettuno, Whally, arriva a salvarli, ma prima che possano lasciare il palazzo, Hody, rinforzatosi grazie alle Energy Steroids, ferma il re con una sola mano. Zoro, Usop, Brook e lo stesso Nettuno vengono poi catturati dai nuovi pirati uomini-pesce, i quali rinchiudono i tre pirati di Cappello di paglia in una gabbia in una stanza con l'acqua bassa con l'intento di annegarli dopo l'esecuzione di Nettuno. Brook in seguito dimostra la sua nuova abilità con la quale può separare la sua anima dal corpo. Zoro ordina a Brook di dire a Pappagu di portargli le spade in modo da poter fuggire. Alla fine vengono liberati dai loro compagni e appaiono in piazza Gyoncorde con il resto della ciurma, pronti a combattere contro i nuovi pirati uomini-pesce. Zoro e Sanji si preparano ad affrontare faccia a faccia i nemici, ma Rufy utilizza l'Ambizione del re, con la quale abbatte circa la metà di essi. Zoro rimane stupefatto e commenta che se il suo capitano non fosse riuscito a fare più di tanto avrebbero dovuto cercarne un altro. Dopo che è iniziata la battaglia con i nuovi pirati uomini-pesce, Zoro sconfigge la squadra dei carapaci di ferro con un tornado tagliente. Più tardi, quando Sbam prova ad attaccare Rufy mentre si sta avvicinando a Hody, Zoro lo intercetta e lo manda al tappeto. Successivamente, quando Hyozo va su tutte le furie e prova ad attaccare Nico Robin, Zoro lo intercetta prima che possa raggiungere la sua compagna. Commenta poi che quel duello sarà un ottimo allenamento prima di entrare nel Nuovo Mondo. Poco dopo però cambia idea: Zoro spezza tutte le sue spade commentando che uno come lui non è buono nemmeno come passatempo. In seguito, Zoro sembra abbassare la guardia e insulta il suo avversario chiamandolo rana. Hyozo infuriato e con le spade coperte di veleno tenta un'attacco a sorpresa; Zoro però lo abbatte senza sforzo e afferma che è la proverbiale rana in fondo al pozzo. Dopo che tutti gli ufficiali dei nuovi pirati uomini-pesce sono stati sconfitti, la ciurma di Cappello di paglia osserva il cielo mentre Rufy sta tentando di distruggere l'arca Noah. Quando appaiono i re del mare che fermano la caduta della gigantesca nave, salvando la stessa nave e allo stesso tempo anche l'isola, tutti i presenti sull'isola degli uomini-pesce festeggiano la vittoria. Dopo la battaglia lui e il resto della ciurma si ritrovano alla Thousand Sunny, commentando l'inabilità di Chopper nel muoversi. Osserva poi Chopper che esegue una trasfusione di sangue tra Rufy e Jinbe. Mentre la nave sta volando in aria, Zoro rimane costernato di aver combattuto in pubblico, dicendo che un eroe dovrebbe condividere il suo sakè con gli altri, mentre lui invece vuole tenerselo tutto per sé. Con i suoi compagni arriva alla reggia del palazzo del drago dove celebrano l'evento con un grande banchetto, mentre grida alle guardie di non acclamarli come eroi. Accetta un drink da una sirena del Mermaid Cafè e festeggia insieme a Franky Hacchan. Poi si addormenta accanto a Nami, Usop e Sanji, esausti per aver rispettivamente bevuto troppo, mangiato troppo ed aver sognato troppo le sirene. Viene svegliato da Rufy che chiede a lui e a Sanji se avessero percepito la presenza di un animale selvaggio all'interno del palazzo. Il trio incontra Caribou che viene scaraventato da Rufy furoi dal palazzo. Quando il ministro della destra nota che una delle torri della prigione è stata tagliata di netto, comincia a sospettare che sia stata opera di Caribou, ma Pappagu cerca di dirgli che è stato Zoro, il quale a sua volta dice alla stella marina di lasciar cadere la colpa sul ladro. He and Luffy then make the connection that Caribou was also the one who stole the palace's treasure and are surprised when Nami gets mad at them for sending him flying. She then sends Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji to look for him. Trovano Caribou, che viene messo subito al tappeto da Rufy. I tre raccolgono quindi il tesoro e si dirigono al palazzo. Rufy chiede a Zoro in quale direzione andare; lo spadaccino indica una direzione, ma Sanji propone immediatamente di andare nella direzione opposta offendendo Zoro. Arrivano ben presto nei pressi della fabbrica di dolci, dove incontrano in due servitori di Big Mom, Pekoms e il barone Tamago. Zoro mette in dubbio gli attributi dell'imperatore e Tamago sottolinea che in realtà è una donna. Zoro sorride quando Rufy risponde alla chiamata di Charlotte Linlin e assite al momento in cui Rufy le dichiara guerra. Dopo aver fatto ritorno al palazzo ed aver informato la ciurma circa la situzione con Big Mom, Nami colpisce Rufy, Zoro e Sanji per aver donato il tesoro all'imperatrice. Successivamente, Zoro e la ciurma salutano i cittadini dell'isola degli uomini-pesce e salpano alla volta del Nuovo Mondo. Durante la risalita, la ciurma decide di pescare alcuni pesci da mangiare. Zoro commenta che dovrebbero festeggiare il loro ingresso nel Nuovo Mondo, poi utilizza le trecentosessanta passioni demoniache della fenice per uccidere un gigantesco mostro marino. Quando la Sunny finisce in un vortice bianco, un gruppo di balene isola (tutte molto somiglianti a Lovoon) impediscono alla ciurma di predersi. Dopo che Brook inizia a suonare il liquore di Bink's, le balene trasportano la ciurma fino in superfice e una volta entrati nel Nuovo Mondo Zoro dichiara che sembrano le porte dell'inferno. Saga di Punk Hazard Giunta finalmente nel Nuovo Mondo, la ciurma riceve una richiesta d'aiuto proveniente dall'isola di Punk Hazard, quindi Zoro, Rufy, Usop e Robin sbarcano sull'isola e vengono immediatamente attaccati da un drago, del quale Zoro si libera senza troppa difficoltà, mozzandogli la testa. Successivamente insieme a Rufy,Usop e Robin incontrano Barbabruna e dopo vengono salvati da Brook. Più tardi cercando Kin'emon vengono addormentati dal gas soporifero dei Yeti Cool Brothers e dopo averlo trovato scoprono che il suo busto è finito in acqua. Saga di Dressrosa Law contatta Do Flamingo per informarlo che gli restituiranno Caesar a Green Bit. In seguito a cena Kin'emon e Momonosuke raccontano del loro naufragio a Dressrosa e che mentre Momonosuke venne separato dal padre Kanjuro venne catturato. Più tardi la Thousand Sunny si avvicina a Dressrosa. Arrivati a Dressrosa il gruppo si divide in tre squadre; Zoro va con il gruppo incaricato di distruggere la fabbrica del S.A.D. e salvare Kanjuro. Il team nota i vanti e i pregi di Dressrosa prima di fermarsi in un ristorante dopo avere indossato dei travestimenti. Qui incontrano alcuni teppisti che si prendono gioco di un cieco fregandogli i soldi alla roulette. Quando Rufy svela il bluff, assistono al cieco che si sbarazza dei mascalzoni con i suoi poteri. Dopodiché l'uomo se ne va senza dire chi fosse. Improvvisamente comincia a diffondersi il panico trai i presenti poiché gli oggetti di diverse persone sono stati rubati. Un passante afferma che è stata opera dei folletti quando Zoro si accorge che manca la Shusui. Zoro riesce ad individuare il ladro in possesso della sua spada e inizia a dargli la caccia seguito di Sanji e Kin'emon. Zoro perde di vista il ladro e lascia indietro Sanji che viene distratto da una ballerina. Lo spadaccino riesce a catturare il ladro e recupera la sua spada. Subito dopo però si accorge che il ladro in realtà è un nano di nome Wicca. Zoro la prende i mano mentre lei si rimprovera di essere stata scoperta e, dal momento che si è slogata la gamba, prega Zoro di portarla al campo di girasoli per poter riferire tutto al suo comandante. Inoltre informa Zoro che il clan di Don Quijote sta per attaccare la Thousand Sunny e lo rimprovera per i suo pessimo senso dell'orientamento. Più tardi Zoro e Wicca arrivano al quartier generale dell'armata di Re Riku nel campo di girasoli; qui sono presenti anche Franky e il rabbioso soldatino tonante. Zoro osserva tramite uno schermo lo scontro fra Rufy e Chinjao al torneo del colosseo e si lamenta per non aver partecipato. All'improvviso Zoro ricorda di dovere ritornare alla nave per aiutare i suoi compagni. Zoro corre verso la Sunny insieme a Wicca, la quale gli para di Jora e dei tre più forti subordinati di Do Flamingo. Poi incorrono in Sanji e Kin'emon. Sanji si precipita a salvare il gruppo di Nami quando viene a sapere che sono in pericolo. Così Zoro e Kin'emon rimangono al colosseo e cercano di entrarvici. Bartolomeo si accorge della loro presenza e si offre di aiutarli a trovare Rufy in cambio di un autografo di Zoro; aiutato da Bartolomeo Rufy raggiunge i suoi compagni. Zoro si lamenta per non essere stato invitato a partecipare al torneo ed informa il suo capitano che i Marine hanno completamente circondato l'edificio. Poi contattano Sanji e il gruppo di Franky in modo da informarsi a vicenda sulla vera situazione di Dressrosa. I tre osservano poi la conclusione dello scontro fra Do Flamingo e Law che imperversa in tutta Dressrosa e si conclude proprio davanti al colosseo. Rimangono sconvolti nel vedere Do Flamingo in piedi sopra al suo avversario prima di sparare a Law tre colpi di pistola a breve distanza. Zoro e Kin'emon si precipitano verso Do Flamingo per salvare Law e Zoro viene intercettato da Issho che usa la sua abilità per farlo precipitare sottoterra, ma lo spadaccino riesce a lanciare un fendente aereo verso l'ammiraglio che lo respinge senza problemi. Kin'emon informa tutti che il vecchio giocatore non vedente è in realtà un ammiraglio della Marina. Sia Do Flamingo che Issho fluttuano in aria grazie ai loro poteri portando Law con loro e dirigendosi al palazzo. Zoro dice a Rufy di trovare l'uscita quando i Marine vanno all'assalto. Vengono poi a sapere che la Sunny si trova sotto attacco da parte dei pirati di Big Mom che sono in cerca di Caesar Clown. Il gruppo di Sanji continua a dirigersi verso Zou e quello di Franky si prepara a distruggere la fabbrica di Smile; Rufy decide quindi andare al palazzo insime a Zoro e Kin'emon per salvare Law e sconfiggere Do Flamingo. Quando Rufy lascia finalmente il colosseo, il trio indossa dei travestimenti forniti dal potere di Kin'emon per eludere i Marine. Zoro si lamenta del fatto che Rufy pianga senza sosta al quale Rufy replica che qualcuno a lui caro è ancora vivo. Più tardi arrivano all'ascensore che conduce al palazzo reale insieme a Wicca. Poi incontrano Viola che si offre di portarli al palazzo. Giunti a palazzo Viola propone di attraversare un passaggio segreto per intrufolarsi senza essere visti, ma Rufy va avanti e apre loro la strada distruggendo il cancello: per questo il gruppo decide di entrare dalla porta principale. Appena il gruppo raggiunge la torre B-1 viene intercettato da Pica. Viola spiega che Pica è un uomo assorbi-roccia e che quindi controlla l'intero palazzo reale poiché fatto di roccia. Quest'ultimo tenta di schiacciare gli intrusi tra le mura del palazzo. Rufy e Viola proseguono mentre Zoro rimane indietro ad affrontare Pica. Nell'affrontare l'agente esecutivo si domanda dove deve colpirlo. Pica però abbandona lo scontro quando tutti i giocattoli tornano alle loro forme originarie e Zoro si domanda dove sia andato. In seguito si dirige sull'altopiano reale e mentre osserva cosa sta accadendo nel paese si continua a chiedere dove fosse andato Pica. Dopo che Do Flamingo ha intrappolato tutta Dressrosa nella sua "gabbia per uccelli" e Pica ha trasferito il palazzo reale in cima al campo di girasoli, Do Flamingo costringe tutti i presenti a partecipare a un gioco di sopravvivenza e mette una ricompensa sulle teste di un certo gruppo di persone. Zoro viene incluso nella lista e la ricompensa per la sua testa è di . Poi si riunisce con il gruppo di Rufy e entra in contatto con Robin attraverso un lumacofono. Quando Rufy dichiara che sconfiggerà Do Flamingo e farà terminare il suo gioco, afferra Zoro e Law e si dirige verso Do Flamingo. Rufy salta giù dall'altopiano reale e atterra nel bel mezzo di una folla di nemici. Dopo un breve scontro con Senor Pink, Machvise e Dellinger, i cittadini Dressrosa iniziano ad attaccare Zoro e il suo gruppo. Issho arriva ben presto sulla scena per affrontarli e Zoro combatte nuovamente contro l'ammiraglio mentre Pica entra nella mischia dopo essersi trasformato in un gigantesco golem di pietra. Quando Rufy fa infuriare Pica per aver riso alla sua voce acuta, l'ufficiale d'élite colpisce la città con un pugno colossale. L'impatto del pugno sbaraglia Rufy, Zoro e Law che finiscono difronte al colosseo. Qui vengono raggiunti da tutti coloro che intendono uccidere Do Flamingo: si tratta dei partecipanti del torneo che sono stati sconfitti e poi trasformati in giocattoli. Zoro commenta che Rufy ha fatto amicizia con strane persone e commenta il loro ego smisurato quando ognuno di loro dichiara di volersi prendere la testa di Do Flamingo. Dopo che anche il toro da combattimento entra nella mischia Zoro e i nuovi alleati marciano verso il nuovo palazzo reale e si preparano ad abbattere Pica. Quando Pica si prepara ad attaccare, Chinjao ed Elizabello II mandano in frantumi il suo braccio consentendo a Zoro e gli altri di avanzare. Pica si prepara allora ad attaccare con l'altro braccio e Zoro informato Chinjao ed Elizabello II che attaccare il corpo di pietra di Pica non serve a nulla. Dopo che Pica ha lanciato il suo attacco, Zoro, Rufy, Law, Abdullahe Jeet riescono a salire sul braccio del mostro in gruppa al torno da combattimento. Quando Rufy distrugge la testa di pietra di Pica, Zoro scorge il vero corpo del nemico e quando questi prova di nuovo a fermare la loro avanzata con la sua enorme spada, Zoro lo intercetta iniziando un'altra battaglia con l'ufficiale. Mentre la battaglia continua Zoro lo affronta senza troppe difficoltà. Zoro e Pica notano poi che Robin, Rebecca e Bartolomeo si stanno avvicinando in volo. Pica tenta di attaccare i tre con la statua di pietra, ma Zoro usa un fendente per colpirlo e lo ferisce allo stesso tempo. Lo spadaccino poi spiega all'avversario che lui un giorno diventerà il migliore spadaccino del mondo. en:Roronoa Zoro/History